1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to truly-opposed piston engines, which have two opposed rows of cylinders, and both cylinders of each opposed pair of cylinders fire simultaneously.
2. Description of Prior Art
Piston engines for general aviation include horizontally opposed cylinder types. The present invention is an optimization of this general form. Prior examples of horizontally opposed internal combustion engines include U.S. Pat. No. 688,349 (Scott and Conney, 1901), U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,900 (Jones, 1941), U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,490 (Bakewell, 1941), U.S. Pat. 4,413,705 (Inaga, 1983). A present example of this general type of engine is the Lycoming turbo-charged 380 horsepower engine.